Memories of A Lady
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Eleven year old Lucien stumbles onto his mother's journal, and lands into a lesson he'll never forget...
1. A Child's Curiousity

_**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! This is after DH's epilogue. (Like way after….) **_

Prologue: A Child's Curiousity

"Mom?" I called out through Malfoy Manor as I set down my riding helm. "Dad? Where is everyone?"

Hi, my name's Lucian Damien Malfoy. As I walked around the Manor wondering where my parents had gotten to. My white blond hair was tied back into a neat ponytail and my silver, ringed with emerald eyes scanned the area. I loved humor like the next guy but when my parents and well as my grandfathers just vanish on me like a fart in the wind, I was not too thrilled!

"Guys, this isn't funny!" I called out as he climbed up the stairs. "Where did you all go?" He walked through each door and smirked when I was just down to one room, my father's study.

_Can't hide from me! Now I got you!_ I opened the door and was floored! No one was there! _What in Merlin?! This is the last room!!_ I looked around and smiled when I noticed an emerald and silver book on the desk. I remembered this one. It was Mom's journal. _What was it doing here?_ I went to the desk and grabbed the book, making myself comfortable in my father's armchair. I know that I shouldn't read my mom's things but a little devil made me do it. Looking around, to make sure no one busted me; I opened to the first page….

"Master Lucien!" A house elf called, causing me to jump at least five feet into the air, my mother's journal falling off my lap. I glared down at the cursed little thing and was about to scold it when it gave me a note. I recognized the writing immediately, it was my mother's.

_**Luc,**_

_**We're sorry to have vanished off while you had your riding lesson but your father and I had to deal with school matters. Your grandfathers had to get your things and there was no way to tell you straight way. **_

_**Please, don't be angry with us, we love you so much! Don't get into too much trouble or you can kiss your new puppy goodbye….oops…I spilled the beans! Well, now that you know, go and see him, he's in your rooms! And stay away from your father's armchair in the study; he'll get annoyed if anyone stretches out his 'sweet spot'. We love you, our little Slytherin Prince. We'll see you soon!**_

_**Mom and Dad**_

I looked down at the chair I was in and winced a bit. The chair I had sat in was my Dad's favorite chair! _Oh man, he's going to have my skin!_ I jumped out of it and after making sure his sweet spot was intact, I took my mom's journal and scampered to my bedroom in where a lively albino German Shepherd pup was waiting. I petted him and we settled on the bed, making sure to order us some snacks. My parents were the best! They knew I wanted a puppy for so long! Of course, Grandpa Draco would probably object…It was all cool though, I'll just train puppy to pee on his leg! Or maybe, Great Grandpa Lucius… Yea…that's more like it! That wretched old buzzard always bothered me and my parents. I looked at him and smiled.

The pup was beautiful. He had snow white fur and mischievous light brown eyes with a black nose and a nature that would really drive my grandfather and great grandfather into first class rooms in St. Mungo's. _That'll be the day…_ I thought with a grin.

"I'll name you Sirius. Siri for short…" I said. The pup looked at me and licked my face. He loved the name and for some reason the name matched him.

When the snacks for me and Siri and making sure I was refreshed, I laid down on my stomach with Siri next to me and knowing that I would not be disturbed, I turned to my mother's journal and opened to the first page….

_**Author's Note: I know short as hell but it will get better! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Where It All Began

Chapter 1: Where It All Began

_**Sept 1 (at least a decade ago)**_

_I remember being so excited when I had received my letter. I was glad that I was able to join my brothers and cousins in the school that they had spoke so highly of. I asked my father about it and for hours, he had relayed the adventures he had. This only boosted up my excitement. My mom was a little sappy saying that the school was where she realized that she loved Daddy. I giggled at that, not believing that I would find it there as well. After all lightening never struck the same spot twice!_

_As I packed my things for my first year and smiling at my snowy white owl named Daredevil, my older brother Albus entered the room and hugged me._

"_I am so happy to have my baby sister in Hogwarts!" He said with a chuckle as he ruffled my hair. "So, how do you feel?"_

"_Excited, nervous…" I said. "Daddy made it sound so great but Mom…"_

"_She told you the sappy stuff huh?" Albus asked with a smile. I nodded at him and he held me._

_  
"Don't worry Lils," He said. "She said that for us too." _

"_And it seemed to have worked." I said as I remembered Albus's girlfriend, Delia Longbottom and James', Amelia Ebcombe. Both were nice to me and the family so I didn't have a problem with them. I just didn't want Mom's hocus pocus to fall upon me too! Although I didn't say it, Albus read it in my face, as clear as day._

"_Lils, who knows, it might happen it might not…"_

"_That's what I'm afraid of." I said with a sigh as I finished my packing. Albus smiled, shook his head and took my trunk downstairs, placing it next to his own. Daddy looked at me and smiled._

"_Don't worry my little phoenix," He said as he held me. "Everything will work out just fine, you'll see." I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. Out of both of them, Daddy had always been my favorite! I was closer to him than I was with Mom. I knew that no matter how old I got, that I would always be Daddy's little girl._

"_Now let's get some sleep," Daddy said as he hugged me again. "Tomorrow is a big day for you." I smiled and followed my brothers upstairs and went to bed with a smile. I couldn't wait for the next day._

_The next morning was a hustle and bustle in the Potter household but thanks to Daddy's scheduling, we all made it to the station in record time. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had come right after us and I had to giggle. Uncle Ron looked like he had just gotten out of bed, his red hair looking like a lion's mane…_

I had to laugh at that one! I remembered meeting Great Uncle Ron. It was at a summer barbeque and we had attended. I remember my grandfather and great grandfather whining about going but my father had cuffed them by the collars and told them to grow some balls. My mother scolded my father, telling him that my mind was like a sponge and that he had to be careful what he said. I didn't mind it, although I had only been four years old. I giggled and my father smiled. My grandfather and great grandfather tried to weasel…ha, I made a funny… out of going to the event but my father had quite a grip on them. They were acting like little kids while I was all calm. I shook my head and went to the book, taking a caramel dipped apple slice from the plate and munching on it.

_I had never seen the station so packed. There were so many different people and yet, they were all going through the same thing. It was school after all. I looked to Albus and James and nodded at them. They didn't have to stay next to me all the time, even though it was my first day. Although Albus looked like he was going to stay, no matter what I said. After helping me with my trunk and getting us a compartment we all sat and waited for the others to board. In less than five minutes, a white haired boy with silver eyes came to us and Albus went to him. James glared at him and placed himself in front of me. _

"_Malfoy." He growled. The other boy looked at James, he was clearly annoyed. _

"_Potter," He greeted coldly. "What are you doing here? This is where first years come."_

"_Our sister's coming to Hogwarts this year Scorpius." Albus said as he looked at James._

"_And James, quit being an ass." I looked around James and smiled. The white haired boy looked at me and smiled back. James turned to me and glared._

"_Stay back Lily." He said. I blinked at him and then looked at Albus who gestured for me to join him. I did and the blond held out his hand._

"_Scorpius Malfoy." He said with a smile. "And you are?"_

"_Lily." I said as I shook his hand. "Lily Ann-Marie Potter." Scorpius looked at me and kissed my palm._

"_Charmed…."_

I blinked at this. My parents had met in Mom's first year? Who would have thought? I smiled at this and liked that Uncle Al allowed them to meet. Uncle James was more of a tightwad at times but he warmed up to me I heard when I was born. I closed the book and sighed. Even though it was only the beginning, Mom had given a lot to work with. I smiled as I pet Siri and stretched. Of course, I couldn't stay away from the book too long…

_All four of us sat in that compartment and while James had a long face throughout the whole trip, Albus, Scorpius and I were talking as if we had known each other for years. Well, Albus and Scorpius knew each other since their first year. James was still on the Potter and Malfoy feud even though I had heard Daddy tell him that the feud was over. It had been after his seventh year and after the Battle of Hogwarts. Al and Scorpius becoming friends was another sign that it was over. I think Daddy was waiting for the third one in order for James to get over his hang up…_

"Luc!" A voice called out to me. I gasped, closed the journal with a small bang and hid it under my pillow. I made my way out of the room with Siri in tow and saw my grandfathers at the bottom of the stairs. On the left, with his salt and pepper hair, emerald green eyes looking at me with amusement and dressed in Auror robes was my Grandpa Harry. On the right, looking like he had been carved from a block of ice, with his white blond hair and black robes, was Grandpa Draco. The one who had spoken had been Grandpa Harry.

"Ah there you are!" The famed Harry Potter said as he held me. "I hope the wait wasn't too long."

"After the note, I felt better." I said. "So what did you get me?" I saw Grandpa Draco smirking at me.

"See that Harry," He said. "He's a Malfoy through and through and….AHHHHH!" We looked down and I had to laugh. Siri had taken this moment to lift his leg and do his business. Harry blinked then joined in. Grandpa Draco was not pleased!

"That ingrate," He howled. "He….ruined my boots!"

"Remind me to tell your father how much I _love_ this pup!" Harry laughed as he held me and the puppy. "What did you name him?"

"His name is Sirius!" I said. "But he likes to be called Siri."

"It seems to suit the wretched little beast!" Grandpa Draco hissed as he glared at my new pet. Grandpa Harry looked at him and laughed.

"Oh Draco you're just as bad as a crotchety old woman!"

"How dare you!" Grandpa Draco cried as his face turned red. Grandpa Harry and I just smirked at each other.

"Well, to answer your earlier question," He said, as if pretending to hike up the volume over my other grandfather's screeching. "You'll have to wait until your parents get back. Why don't you and Siri go upstairs and rest a while?"

"Ok Grandpa Harry." I said as I motioned for Siri to follow, leaving Grandpa Draco with his infamous screeching and Grandpa Harry to his laughter and teasing. We made it back upstairs and immediately assumed the reading position on my bed. I reached for the journal and ran a hand over it.

_I wish I can see what it was like…_I thought. As I went to open it, I felt a pull in my stomach and before I could call out, Siri and I were sucked into the pages….

"WHOA!" I yowled as I hit some bushes while Siri, the lucky bastard, managed to land on his four feet! _How come the dog gets the easy landing?!_ I thought as I plucked leaves out of my hair. I did a double take as I looked around. I was in a train station! _Oh no…_I moaned as I whistled for Siri who came to my side immediately. _What day is it? _I looked around and found a copy of the Daily Prophet. I wanted to die….

_Sept 1…..ten years ago!_

"I'm screwed…."

_**Author's Note: See what happens when you read other people's things? Well tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Reliving The First Day

Chapter 3: Reliving the First Day

I looked around in shock as I realized where we were. Siri and I were _actually inside _the train station…on the _exact date…_ I had no idea that Mom's journal was a portkey…. _Oh Merlin..._ I thought as it hit me in the head…._The wish…_I took a breath and sighed. There was only one thing to do, see this to the end…_unless my grandpas get me out of here!_

I placed a hand on Siri's head and we went to hide. I didn't Mom and Dad to see me. I barely remember Grandpa Draco lecturing me on time travel, as if he _knew_ that something like this would happen. He said that it was best to either hide or glamour yourself that way no one would recognize you. If I didn't and someone, let's say my parents, would see me and recognize me, then I would never come to be. I don't know if what he said was true or he was being a drama queen. Of course I was not willing to test that theory. I felt my wand in my left pocket and breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, thanks to my two grandpas, I had a head start on some spells. My parents wanted to make sure I was ready for anything.

As if on cue, about 9 o'clock, the train station became packed and everyone was in a rush. I have never seen such a hustle and bustle. I kept Siri close to me, but I managed to actually collide into someone! _Oh no…._

"Are you ok?" Someone asked me in concern. I kept my face bowed and nodded. The person who I had collided with, helped me to my feet but as my hand was held I felt …like I knew this person. I dared a glance and met emerald eyes that have seen many battles and came out winning. Black hair…._Oh boy…_

"You seem familiar lad," The man said. "Do I know your parents?"

"Yes I think you do and that's all I'm going to say." I said. The man looked at me and smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry lad, I've been a time traveler myself. I know the deal…" With that he handed me a cloak. "Put this on and give me ten minutes." I didn't dare argue with him. I slipped the cloak on around Siri and I and waited. At exactly 9:15, I saw my mother and two uncles with Grandma. I almost snickered at how small my mother was. She would easily get lost in a crowd. My two uncles, James and Al, were easy to detect. They were as different as day and night.

Uncle James was a fiery red head with blue eyes. My grandpa Draco said he was a keepsake of the Weasels. I would have laughed, for the way he said it was funny but both Grandpa Harry and my Dad glared at him then at me, shutting me up in an instant. I asked Dad about it later on that day and he had told me that the Weasley family and the Malfoy family had feuded for as long as they could remember. I asked him what caused it and I loved his answer;

"'I'm not sure, but it must have been something really stupid.'"

My Uncle Al, (Albus if you wanted to spend some more air space) was black haired like Grandpa Harry, and had the same green eyes. While Uncle James was fiery, Uncle Al was cool and easy going. He's my favorite uncle! He would pick me up in a bear hug and make me laugh all the time. Again my Grandpa Draco had something to say. This time, it was It's another Potter. Again my father got on his case and my Grandpa Harry called him a ferret. Again, I had asked my Dad and when he retold the story of how Grandpa Draco got turned into a ferret and was bounced almost all over the school, we both almost died laughing. I even asked if I can see. It was Grandpa Harry who cast the spell and for a week straight, Grandpa Draco was a snow white ferret! He even bounced a bit! When he was turned back, He remained quiet to us for a spell, only speaking when necessary. It was a good change.

I had lost a sense of the time, due to the memory lane walk until someone cleared their throat. I looked up and saw the same man who had told me to wait. I smiled and took his offered hand. We went to an empty compartment (and for you perverted readers, this is not a Michael Jackson thing) and told me to remove the cloak. I did and as I was visible again, he looked me over.

"Well you could possibly be easily recognized. Luckily I know a good strong glamour charm. Hold still…"

"Will it deform me?"

"Not a chance." He said as he gently gripped my face, waved his wand and whispered the charm. When he was done I had strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes.

"There you go." He said. I looked into the mirror he conjured up and blinked. I wasn't fair skinned but, olive skinned! Strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes, I didn't recognize myself. _Wicked!_ Luckily Siri recognized me or he would have done some mischief! _It's my scent._

I whistled for Siri and waited. I made sure I had a window seat and I thanked Merlin that I didn't have to wait too long….

"James! Al! Let's go. I don't want to miss my first day!!" I perked up at the voice. It belonged to my mother…

"Move over small fry." I heard Uncle Al say with a chuckle as he and James loaded their trunks. I had to laugh at my mother's face. She looked pretty pissed at being called a 'small fry.' Now that I think about it, my mother was never too crazy about short jokes. I remembered when one of her former classmates came to visit and he called her short. She did a bat-bogey hex on him. My Dad and I just laughed like fools as the man ran screaming like a girl with bats in his hair…

"Malfoy," I heard my Uncle James growl. I immediately went to the window and gasped as I saw my father. He and I could have been twins! Right down to the same ponytail. My father looked annoyed. So did my uncle and my mother. I heard footsteps coming my way. I was about to hide but remembered the glamour and cooled off.

"Well we…oh…hello." I looked at my mother and smiled. My two uncles and my father were in tow as they came into the compartment. I made sure I didn't look nervous. I nodded to them and my mother plopped down right next to me.

"Hi, I'm Lily Ann-Marie Potter." She said with a smile and you are?"

_What's my name?! I can't tell her I'm Lucien Damien Malfoy….it'll be a dead giveaway!_

"My name…is Luc Black." They looked at me and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Luci." Uncle James said. I glowered at that. I hated when people called me Luci! I was not a girl! I smiled when I noticed that my father glared at him. He automatically knew that I didn't like it.

"Potter, call him by his name or not at all." My father ordered sharply. Uncle James look crestfallen and sulked while the three of us chatted. It felt great to be with my family again, even though in this time, I wasn't born yet! We rode on the train playing Exploding Snap and playing pranks on the other students. I had a ball!

We reached the school and I blinked. _**This was to be the school I was to go to in September? This place is great!**_ I followed my Uncles and my parents sat down.

I knew I had to be sorted so I went to the first year's table with my mother. Of course I was called first and Sorted into Slytherin! My mother was right with me, right down to the same house! We sat next to my father and waved to my Uncles who were in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. _So my family consists of a Gryff, a bird, and snakes! No badgers! Yay…uh oh…I forgot Uncle Teddy…_

Uncle Teddy was a quiet man with a fierce protective streak when it came to me. My parents said that on the day I was born, Uncle Teddy held me and called me his 'cub'. Surprisingly, my parents didn't object. In fact, they made Uncle Teddy my godfather. _I wonder where he is…_As if on cue, in came good ole Uncle Teddy!

"I was wondering if you guys would show." He said with a smile, his amber eyes glittered with amusement. I smiled at this and when Uncle Teddy looked at me, he smiled bigger.

"Ah, seems that we have a visitor!" He said as he ruffled my hair. My mother looked at me and smiled.

"Yes Teddy this is Luc Black." He looked at me and smiled.

"Whatever you need, I'll be here." He said as he hugged me. I hugged him back and smiled. I knew that he would be true to his word. As I looked around in the school, something told me that Siri and I were in for a ride and a history lesson I'd never forget…

_**Author's Note: I know that Lily didn't mention Teddy but I can't just kick Moony's son to the curb! He will have a more active role as the story progresses. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
